Various methods have been employed for remote sensing of surface gravity waves on large bodies of water. For example, .increment.k-radar sensing of surface gravity waves is an established technology as described by W. J. Plant and D. L. Schuler, "Remote sensing of the sea surface using one-and two-frequency microwave techniques", Radio Sci., 15, 605-615 (1980), which is incorporated herein by reference. .increment.k-radar sensing, however, often requires a long dwell time and an impractically large receiver aperture.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved method for remote sensing of water surfaces.